otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Muscipulan (Classic Journeys Era)
Muscipulans are a race of sentient plants that originate on the planet Muscipula in Hiverspace. They are known to be a society focused on trading and profit, and prefer to live an easy life. Physical Muscipulans evolved from a species of fly trap prevalent on their world, and their current forms reflect this ancient origin. Their heads are typically large and oblong, thicker and wider in the rear and tapering off towards the front to a wide mouth with fleshy lips that are typically a natural reddish color. Their head often has ridges and valleys running across it that are tinged with blue to purple. Their eyes are suspended above their heads on a pair of eye stalks. These are often used to express their mood, such as one standing straight and the other lowered to their head being the equivalent of a human raising one eyebrow. Their heads are mounted to a thick stem that is typically about a foot in diameter, with the head mounted to the stem closer to the back. The stem runs down to a fleshy hub where all of their roots that serve as their feet are attached. The roots often number from a dozen or more, and are often tangled in a heap. They move by flexing them to create a shuffling motion across a surface they can get traction on. Attached evenly around the stem about a foot below their head are 6 fleshy tendrils that serve as their arms. Each is equipped with 3 fleshy 'petals' at the end which serve as their fingers. Male Muscipulans typically range from a dark brown to a light green in color, while female Muscipulans range from a deep purple to a bright maroon color. Reproduction is achieved by the male contributing pollen to the female, which results in the female bringing a newborn Muscipulan to term in 6 months. They have retained their natural ability to utilize CO2 to produce O2 while also producing energy. Over time, they have also evolved a digestive system, and as such are capable of consuming other foods. Alcohol tends to have little effect on them, but ingesting chlorophyll has a tendency to greatly speed up their photosynthesis process, resulting in a sort of euphoria often experienced by intoxicated humanoids. Culture Muscipulans follow a capitalistic culture, and their goals are almost always profit driven. However, they are not so focused on it that it gets in the way of other interests. Most Muscipulans engage in various merchant activities, be it in the production end of manufacturing and marketing, to the retail end where goods are sold. Muscipulans also have a rich tradition in the arts, and Muscipulan artists base their success on the profit their creations bring them. Due to the dangerous herbivores that live on the surface of the planet, the Muscipulans live in tree cities they have grown to reach dizzying heights. It is here they live in peace and relative safety. The trees are typically connected by large suspension bridges to create arboreal cities that can stretch across hundreds of miles. Due to their unique heritage, Muscipulans are typically experts at cultivation and farming, and trade in agricultural goods and equipment is a favored occupation among many. This even follows to their technology and their spacecraft, which are grown from breeds they have developed over thousands of years of selective breeding and genetic manipulation. Muscipulans value their leisure time, and nearly any of their vessels contains a room where the owner or crew can relax during their flights. History The first Muscipulans evolved from their native ancestor on their world nearly 500,000 years ago. During that time they learned to survive by living higher in the trees, and being away from the natural soil on their planet led them to create the cities and arboreal farms that they use to this day. Category:OtherSpace Races (Classic Journeys Era) category:Stubs